Your a bloody halfblood
by ElladorixBlack
Summary: Harry died in the woods and Ginny stands up to Voldermort and Voldermort...Wants her powers her memory's and her knowledge of what even the Boy who Lived/ Harry Potter does know not of...


' Neville who is that?!'

* * *

Voldermort and his deatheaters where approaching the group of the Order and the fighting students.

* * *

Neville! who is Hagrid carrying!? Neville!' Ginny shouted Voice rising

Harry Potter is Dead!' Voldermort said with glee.

' NO! ' Screamed Ginny.

She ran forward but her father pulled her back.

Hermione and Ron appeared and gave Ginny the thumbs up which meant all the horcruxes (except the hufflepuff cup) were destroyed and just the snake.

Ginny slowly crept forward the snake was circling to the crowd Ginny held the basilisk fang she knew she would die.

The snake came came to Ginny, reared back to strike and Ginny struck it down with the fang ... dead

* * *

All eyes were on Ginny as she said

one more horcrux

* * *

It was a blur of chaos as everyone began fighting again

Both sides were using horrid spells Death and torture was everywhere

Screams filled the air.

Ginny slipped into the passageways just like Ron and Hermione.

She had memorized them.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for her.

'Ginny.' Ron said. ' If you could guide us to the Chamber of Secrets that would be nice.'

Ginny paused she was scared memory's came back from the time she was in the Chamber with Tom Riddle. Her "friend". Her "crush".

Anger pulsed threw her as she nodded her head and lead the way to the chamber threw halls she did not even know she knew. That proably only Salazar himself knew and...

she stopped very fast and flung herself to the wall as did Hermione and Ron.

Ginny whispered softly.

' _**HE**_ knows these passages, he showed them to me. He just does not remember it.' Ginny heard Ron whisper back.

' Ginny you know passages only Luna knew and you were dating a hufflepuff you know more about this school than.' He stopped and took a deep breath.  
' -than Harry did.'

Ginny then lead them threw the hall and made some left turns

She stopped and then pointed at the ground with her wand and said HE-louah a trap door opened and on it there was a eagle who voiced a question.

' who is my love?'

Ginny answered softly

Salzar Slytherin

Then she opened the trap door and jumped into it as did Hermione then Ron it closed and sealed itself once more. The tunnel was long and had velvet blue carpet Ancient items were everywhere.

Suddenly Ginny said

' Run!'

They did and finally after a while they came to a wall.

Ginny cut her hand and spreed the blood on the wall it opened and the three went in.

Silently they crept in and carefully took a fang.

Hermione killed **it** and then they heard a noise.  


* * *

The Dark Lords ..P.O.V..

That Bitch to come and kill the two last horcruxes

he had looked into her eyes only long enough to get a couple of image .

The Chamber of Secrets.

Fear

torture

Sadness

Hate

and

his

diary

oh so three horcruxes. He thought as he entered the chamber and saw the three of them with a dead horcrux.

Two of them had not sensed him but

Ginny

did.

She silently did a spell

and them water around them formed a huge circle and with a crash fell on top of them and they were gone apparated away to the fight above

Voldermort was pissed

Once he rejoined the fight he stopped everyone and said

'You will lose surrender and you will be rewarded. Except for the Mudbloods.'

' Your a Halfblood!' Shouted Ginny.

Who said that!' Voldermorts anger was rising

No one said anything.

Vouldermort gestured to Bellatrix and she said Avada Kedavra and hit luna Lovegood .

Neville Longbottom pointed at her and said crucio with such anger that Bellatrix screamed so loud glass shattered

Bellatrix pointed at Neville and Said Avada Kedavra.

He dropped dead.

Bellatrix cackled but froze as a jet of green light hit her coming from Ginny Weasley's wand as she stood on the frontline.

She (Ginny) laughed as she said

'Bitch!'

She turned to Voldermort and said

' I did!'


End file.
